You're Drunk PrussiaxReader
by MsMossyOak
Summary: You and Gilbert have been seeing each other on and off. You start to notice he's been spending a lot of time at the bars. One night, he wants to have a little "fun". WARNING: LEMON AHEAD! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**A/N: Umm... I'm sorry for what you all decided to take the time to read. It was a request and I NEVER wrote anything in this kind of genre before. Quite honestly I'm embarrassed to death over it, but it was a request from someone who asked to not be named, so I respect that. Enjoy everyone.**

**Also, THIS IS FOR 18 AND OVER! IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 AND THIS SCARS YOU FOR LIFE, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. I WILL LAUGH AT YOUR PAIN! Not really, but just saying this does have lemon aka sex or porn or whatever you wanna call it. Its rated M for a reason people.**

Gilbert and you have been seeing each other on and off for quite some time now. To you it was great and terrible all at the same time. Every night it seemed he would come home hammered from the bar with or without Antonio and Francis, and pass out either on the floor, couch, or once in awhile, he did manage to make it to his bed. You knew he did love you. He said it a lot, but didn't expect to much other then that, especially since you knew he had commitment issues. For now, you were okay with that.

Tonight was no exception. You were sitting on the couch wearing one of his old T-shirts and a pair of shorts as you watched (favorite movie) on netflix when Gilbert came stumbling through the front door.

"Hey, Gil," You called out to him, hoping he'd follow your voice, and didn't pass out on the hard tiled kitchen floor, again.

You heard him clumsily walking around the kitchen. He yelled back to you, but you couldn't understand exactly was his words were. The silver haired man entered the living room and plopped down in the seat next to you, resting his head on your shoulder. His breathing was deep and shallow, you assumed he fell asleep and continued watching your movie. It wasn't until you felt his hot breath on the tender skin below your ear, then his teeth nibbling the area softly, that you knew otherwise.

Shrugging, you tried to push him away, but he shifted himself closer to you.

"Gilbert," You said attempting to push him off again, "Stop it, you're drunk. Besides, we said we weren't going to do this anymore."

"You're drunk," was all he replied, assaulting your neck again.

"I assure you I'm not." You slapped his hand away from your chest.

He frowned as he grabbed your hand and pinned it down on the arm of the couch. Gilbert worked his mouth slowly down your throat.

"Come on, (Name)" He whimpered softly, nuzzling his forehead against your skin.

"This is why I hate it when you drink," You sighed as he sucked on that tender spot on your neck. You were loosing this battle with him.

You could feel him smirk against your neck. He moved his way back up, kissing along your jawline, then worked his way to your lips. His strong arms worked their way around your lower back and legs, attempting to carry you, but the alcohol in his system caused him to settle for pulling you on his lap. You couldn't help but smile at his attempt.

Wrapping one of your hands in his silver locks, and the other wrapping around his shoulders, you pulled him into a more fiery kiss as his hands ran up your sides. You felt them go under your over-sized shirt, this time you didn't try to push his hands away as they fondled your (size) breasts. His tongue traced your lips, asking for entrance. Slowly, you opened your mouth, letting him enter. Both of your tongues fought for dominance, but, in the end, his won. You broke the kiss with a moan as his fingers teased your nipples, a string of saliva still connecting your mouths.

"Gilbert," You panted. "Come on," You nodded your head towards the hallway, leading to his bedroom."

He smirked and nodded. Gilbert followed you closely, his limbs still tangled with your own. He kicked the door shut behind him when the two of you entered. Once inside, you started to strip him of his jacket. When that, his shoes, and his socks were off, he tackled you onto the bed. Gilbert hurriedly ripped the shirt off you body and then sat up to look at you for a moment. You reached up to unbutton his shirt, but his hands caught yours once more.

"Nien, mien liebe," He whispered leaning down next to your ear.

With that he pinned your wrists above your head and reached into one of the night table stand's drawers. You knew what was coming, and you could feel yourself getting excited when you felt the cold metal of the hand cuffs bite into your tender flesh.

"That should keep you still, ja?" Gilbert asked, admiring his handy work.

You tested the cuff's strength by pulling on them just a bit, and you knew Gil could do whatever he wanted. That is, until he removed the restraints.

His mouth was soon at work again, starting with your neck and working down. The calloused hands removed your shorts and panties, carelessly tossing them aside. Small moans escaped your lips, edging him on. Gilbert began to lick and suck areas of your skin, leaving small red marks in his wake. Once he reached your breasts, his warm, wet muscle worked in between them, he then licked his way to your right one, while his hand played with the left. You felt your hips involuntarily buck into his when he started sucking on the nipple. Your eyes met his gaze as he gently bit down on the bud, causing a small yelp to escape your lips.

"Now, (Name), we can't have you waking the neighbors, can we?" The grin that spread across his face sent shivers down your spine. He reached under the bed. Pulling out a small box, he found a ball gag and wrapped it around your head, pulling it tight enough so you couldn't push it out with your tongue.

"Good girl," he said as he pulled a riding crop from the box, along with a vibrator. With that same smirk he flicked on the vibrator to a low setting and placed it between your legs, at your opening. "Now you know my rules, frau, no more moving 'til I say so, understand?"

You attempted to nod.

"Awesome."

He went back to work on your bound frame, once again going to your breasts. The pleasure was quickly building inside you. It was hard not to squirm under the Prussian on top of you. His hands began softly going up and down you sides as his mouth moved down your stomach and teased your navel. His one hand went over to the vibrator and turned it up just a bit. You bit into the ball gag, trying to remain focused and to not start rubbing against it.  
That same hand started playing with your entrance, slowly rubbing up and down.

"Wet already?" Gilbert asked sitting up and tilting his head in a playful way. He removed the vibrator, and let one of his fingers slip into your core, gently rubbing against your walls as he moved it in and out.

You couldn't help yourself, you bucked against it, trying to get him to go deeper.

"What did I tell you about moving?" He asked with a frown. He reached to the side of the bed and picked up the crop. "You know naughty girls who don't follow orders, get punished." Gilbert gave it a lick.

He rolled you onto your side. Holding your legs still, he brought the riding crop down across your ass. You jumped at the sudden pain, squirming a bit. Gilbert brought the whip down a few more times, leaving red welts as he did so. Tears started to form in the corners of your eyes, but you loved the pain. In some weird way, it made you feel safe. You knew he would never _seriously_ hurt you, and it often surprising how much you trusted him. Upon seeing your tears, Gilbert stopped immediately and rubbed your sore rump, kissing the small welts he made. His mouth went from your ass, to your opening. You could feel his lips rub against the soft and sensitive skin there and you started moaning again.

Gilbert snickered as you did so.

"I didn't think you'd get wetter then you were just a minute ago~!" He commented as his hand picked up one of your legs and put it over his strong shoulders.  
Gilbert started pumping his fingers into you. He never failed to turn you into a moaning mess. You tried to beg him to go faster, but the gag in your mouth made it impossible. His wet tongue started to massage your clit, causing your hips to move with his touch.

His long fingers pumped faster and you made muffled noises around the ball gag as you tried to express your pleasure. That familiar knot in your abdomen got tighter as his movements got more frantic and harder. At one hard and deep thrust, he hit that spot that caused your vision to blur, you were in pure bliss as you felt yourself come undone. Gilbert's hands and mouth kept moving as you rode out your orgasm. His tongue lapped up at your juices.

"Awesome as usual, Frau." Gilbert replied licking the last of it. "What do you say we ditch the toys, and get to the main event, ja?"

You gazed down and nodded. Heavily breathing, he removed your ball gag first, bringing you into a passionate kiss, once more. You opened your mouth allowing his tongue to explore your wet cavern. While the kiss continued to heat up, he found the safety on the cuffs and they unlocked and fell somewhere on the floor. Soon, you felt the need to start showing him how much you loved him. It was your turn to start working your mouth. You worked down his neck and undid the buttons on his shirt as you worked down his chest and stomach, feeling his muscles twitch as you did so. When it was unbuttoned, you pushed the piece of fabric from his body. You rested your hands on his hips. Using your mouth, you undid the button and zipper of his jeans and pulled them down his hips. You felt him shift as you did so. From the tent in his boxers, it wasn't hard to tell he was getting impatient.

A small whimper escaped his lips when you slowly pulled his hard member out and gave it a loving kiss at the head. His large hands entwined themselves in your (h/l))(h/c) pushing your head down more. With one hand, you slapped his ass causing him to buck into your mouth. You took him out and seductively looked up at him.

"Now, Gilbert," You purred. "you know bad boys don't get this." You smiled innocently as you licked the length of his cock.

His head snapped back as you continued pleasuring him. You took it in as deep as you could, but there was still enough you had to use both your hands to help you. You swirled your tongue around the head and sucked in deep. When he started moaning, you used one hand to gently massage his balls. His hips started going again, and you had to use your remaining hand to steady his thrusts so he didn't accidently gag you. You started bobbing your head to his rhythm it wasn't long before you felt him pulse and finally tasted his semen as he came into your mouth. When he was done, he fell back on the bed. You laid next to him, but continued rubbing his cock till it was hard again.

During this time, Gilbert recovered his breathing, and managed to flip you over.

"Are you ready, (Name)?" He asked as he lined himself up.

You nodded frantically. He pushed his way in. Damn he was bigger then you remembered. You felt him enter you slowly. You moaned when he brought his mouth down to play with your breast once more. Gilbert started thrusting. You couldn't help the moans that escaped your mouth. His movements became faster. Getting desperate, you began meeting his thrusts with your own. The knot started forming again. He lifted your leg over his shoulder again and his thrusts grew faster and into a more frenzied pace.

With a groan you came for a second time. You could still feel his powerful thrusts slamming against you, and it wasn't much longer before Gilbert came as well. He laid back down next to you and cradled you in his arms, kissing the top of your head gently.

"Ich leibe dich," He whispered in your ear, as he ran a hand through your hair, and pulled the blue comforter over your tiered forms.

"Love you too, you drunk," You whispered back, turning to kiss him gently.

He chuckled as you both fell asleep.

**A/N: Oh my God what the hell did I write? *hides in shame* This was another request from someone who asked to be anonymous. Hope you liked it. I'm going to go hide in my closet for awhile... Critiques and reviews are always welcome...**

**~Mossy**


End file.
